A portable media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks, video tracks or photos that can be played or displayed on the portable media player. One example of a portable media player is the iPod® portable media player, which is available from Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a portable media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes®, version 6.0, produced by Apple Computer, Inc.
A portable media player typically includes one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface to the portable media player. For example, the connector or port can enable the portable media player to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. There are today many different types of accessory devices that can interconnect to the portable media player. For example, a remote control can be connected to the connector or port to allow the user to remotely control the portable media player. As another example, an automobile can include a connector and the portable media player can be inserted onto the connector such that an automobile media system can interact with the portable media player, thereby allowing the media content on the portable media player to be played within the automobile. In another example, a digital camera can be connected to the portable media player to download images and the like.
Numerous third-parties have developed accessories for use with portable media players. Some accessories that couple to portable media players include tuners. A tuner is an adjustable device that receives radio frequency broadcast signals (e.g., AM/FM signals) and converts them to sound and/or data. An accessory having a tuner typically couples to the portable media player via a connector or port. An accessory may be used with the portable media player as long as a compatible connector or port is utilized. It is important that the accessory and the portable media player communicate in an efficient and effective manner. The present invention addresses these issues.